A voice from the past
by Zellssweetheart
Summary: ..Something has gone wrong...Zidane has always played hero to his love Garnet..but when push comes to shove and a situation comes,will Garnet be able to be a heroine to her love?...Their lives will forever be changed.Chapter 3 is up!!(^_^)Please review!
1. Nightmare

I do not own any Final fantasy or anything associated with Square soft! As you all may know (or may not know)  
I wrote my first writing for Fanfic..um..a day ago! It was a list of humor  
(Which I am NOT good at) but it got pretty cool reviews! I had an idea for this story, and decided to   
write it..It isn't funny, but serious, a story written from my own emotions...um(did I get too serious?Heheh..)Um..Please read it!   
  
"Garnet..Please help me!" Zidane called out to his love. He dangled on the edge of the  
cliff, his knuckles white in their vain attempt of holding on. His nails dug hard into the   
ground, causing particles of dirt to fall into his eyes. Squeezing them shut, sweat poured off of   
his face and his fingers grew moist and slippery. It hurt so much to stay suspended that way   
and he was about to lose his grip and plummet to the earth far below his feet.  
  
A voice cried out from the darkness."Zidane..Please hold on! Please!" Garnet ran to to the figure   
as fast as her feet could carry her..Close,he was so close. His screams of help became louder and   
louder.Breathlessly,she panted "Wait,Zidane!Hang on!" As she grew closer to the edge where Zidane   
dangled helplessly, a sudden sharp spasm jolted from her stomach and coursed through her body   
causing her to sink to her knees...Frozen in shock, for a moment, Garnet zoned out and lay there   
feeling the pain surge inside her, draining her, making her forget.Zidane's screams bought her back  
to reality."Garnet!Just a little closer! You're almost there!"Garnet nodded. She had to make it. She  
just had to. His life depended on it.  
  
Despite the pain, Garnet tried in desperation to help him, even if it meant dragging herself   
along the ground..She reached out to him and their fingers almost touched. Her stomach spasmed   
again and she buckled up, clutching her stomach. "Zidane..I-I can't! It hurts.."  
"Damn it,Garnet!Try harder..Garnet please...!!"  
Under any circumstances,Zidane would not have demanded so harshly anything else of Garnet, but   
the Angel of Death, the one who was not Kuja,the TRUE Angel, lingered dangerously close, throwing   
him into panic...  
For a moment Garnet and Zidane's eyes made contact...and he spoke words that would haunt her   
dreams many, many nights over..  
  
"Please my love...please don't let me die."  
  
Did you like it so far?I actually have finished this story..Don't worry,everything is explained...from how they got there,How Zidane got in that situation,to what is going on in her head  
and most importantly,her body...I didn't mean to leave anyone hanging(O.k,actually,I did!!Muahahahha!).um,but I wanted to see what   
people thought before I posted the rest!If you guys like it,then I will!Thanks a bunch everyone!:-)Peace!  



	2. Reality

I don't own final fantasy except the game and stuff!Im sorry it was a while since I wrote but here is the continuation to my story!  
  
A voice from the past-pt 2  
  
At that moment,Garnet saw Zidane as she had never seen him before..that look of pure confidence,that sweet smile was replaced by sheer terror.Tears came to Zidane's eyes as the harsh reality set in..she couldn't save him.His pleas to her grew louder and louder...and then there was silence..Silence as Zidane's left hand began to slip,then his right...silence as Garnet suddenly found the strength to run to Zidane.The silence was painfully shattered as Zidane fell over the edge,his screams echoing...Garnet stood there for a moment,waiting,in shock...then after about a minute or so, she turned and made her way down the steep inclination of the cliff...  
  
She made her way down,taking the steep narrow path,slowly and cautiously,not yet grasping reality walking as if it were some idle task to which she was going."Zidane will be waiting for me at the bottom"she thought."He just has to be."Her mind replayed the conversation they had earlier that day.  
  
***  
  
Garnet peered at the figure lying in bed."Zidane please,you promised."Garnet stood,slightly pouting."Remember?We always go there for the anniverasy!"Zidane turned over in,facing his wife."Can't we just celebrate it here?"Garnet made her way to the bed and sat down.He inched his way up to her and found his place at her side."But Zidane,you know we always.."She looked deep within his eyes."You know we always celebrate the day I first told you I was pregnant...we always celebrate it the place where I told you!"Zidane smiled and scratched the back of his head.."Um..yeah...Oh you mean in the shower right?" "Zidane!"The Queen pinched him on his thigh hard and he winced."I'm only kidding!"Zidane rubbed the sore spot."Up by the large Kupo tree on top of the cliff,right?The one with the beautiful view of the kingdom."  
  
Garnet smiled"After going for 7 months now,I knew you wouldn't forget!"Zidane laughed"How could I..?I almost fell off of the cliff in surprise when I found out!"He slowly frowned..."But are you sure we should go?I mean..youre due almost any day...You know everyone is on pins and needles ever since Steiner gave that false alarm.We'd basically have to sneak out and no one will be with us.Plus,I dunno why but I have a really strange feeling."Garnet smiled.."Trust me Zidane!Nothing will go wrong!"Why did she feel like she was lying to herself...?  
  
A sudden feeling came from within her.Looking down at her white dress,she could see slight movements,causing the fabric to shift."Hey look at that!He's kicking!"Zidanes hand moved to her stomach."Atta boy" "It could be a 'she' also!"Garnet said,looking down at the hand that was on her belly.She felt eyes burning into the side of her face.Looking up she found his eyes looking deep into hers."I'm so happy Garnet...I never dreamed life could be this way!"He leaned in and kissed his wife and smiled.  
  
"I cant wait until our baby is born."  
  
***  
  
"Our baby is born...baby is born..baby is born"Zidane's words echoed in her head as she finally made it to the cliffs bottom.She shook her head a few times until the words stopped.She then peered around her surroundings.It was getting dark and she could make out a few things.But where was Zidane?Movement to her left?..No it was just a few patches of grass moving in the wind...Where was he?  
  
"Zidane!"she yelled.No response..maybe he didnt hear her.Louder,she had to be louder."ZIDANE!Where are you?"Again,only greeted by the wind."Zidane!This isnt funny!"Her eyes darted around,expecting to see him pop out of the blue,hanging from a tree by his tail,a mischevious smile greeting her,perhaps a wink."Zidane,please...."She walked around the bottom of the cliff,surveying the scene,preparing to be frightened by his playful antics...Then there,ahead of her she saw it.  
  
What was it?Was this what she was looking for?Her heart jumped into her throat.A figure of someone lying still,hair and clothing moving in the wind."Zidane?"She took a step.This couldn't be--no..it just couldn't"Zidane?This is no time for games!Time is getting away,we have to make our way back!"No response.Another step,then another,until she was standing over the figure.  
  
It was a body.It wasn't moving.And it was Zidane.  
  
Zidane...She knelt by the figure and shook him."Zidane?Please get up...Please?Zidane,come on!"She shook him harder.He didn't move.Should she turn him over?What would she see?His handsome face and beautiful eyes?A smile?She turned him over and jumped as she found his eyes were still open."Zidane..why do you stare at me this way?..."She slowly placed her hand on his cheek.It was warm.  
  
After closing his eyes,she lay down by the figure and put her arm around it."When I wake up,I'll find myself in my warm bed,and Zidane will be with me,smiling and laughing about his greatest joke."she thought.She closed her eyes and as the tears fell down her cheeks and as it slowly began to rain,she knew that she was wishing futile dreams.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ok,it was a LOOONG time since I wrote...Fanfiction deleated my other story and I cant find it *pouts and cries*  
  
I hope you guys still like it!Im in major pain now,and I hope that either helped,rather than hindered my writing.Oh as for Garnet?  
  
Her behaivior may seem strange,but she's in shock.I'll have chapter 3 ready soon.Im actually writing it now as we speak!  
  
Take care!  
  
~*Janelle~* 


	3. Birth

Hello.Me again.Chapter 3 is here!Hope you enjoy it. (^_~)Thank you for your reviews!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"Push Queen,PUSH!" they cried.Pain..anguish..Her love was gone...the only one who had made her feel that way...the one who showed her love's first kiss..love's first touch,had slipped out of her grasp..It was all her fault...and now,here was this..this creature within her,a practical parasite that lived off of her,sucking the life from her,while it nestled comfertably in her womb,causing her all of this pain...didn't she have enough?She did not care about what was happening around her..she did not care about this baby...all she cared about was the fact that Zidane died and it was all her fault...no...it was all this baby's fault.She wanted to die and be with Zidane...  
  
Since that day,dispite docters warnings and numerous coaxing from Steiner and the others,Garnet did not eat.In her grief,her body was suffering growing weaker and weaker with two lives to support...yet she grieved as the events played over and over in her mind, his screams multiplying by the hundreds,echoing off the walls and resounding like mocking laughter.  
  
  
  
She had been found by Steiner that day.Everyone had grown worried when it was discovered that they were not in thier rooms or anywhere else in the castle.Steiner rushed past the commotion,racing up to the area so few knew about.He found them,with the Queen curled up next to her King,her chest rising and falling with each breath;the pool of blood that had formed under Zidane told him that Garnet was the only one sleeping.Steiner,not wanting to leave his Queen behind carried her tired body back to the castle and numerous gards raced out to the spot where Zidane lay.  
  
It was out within minutes.The news spread like wildfire.Garnet was in labor and the King Zidane was dead.  
  
  
  
"It's almost here!"a female doctor cried."Come one young queen..PUSH!"Her body gave in to the request and gave several more pushes..Her body felt like she was being torn from the inside..sweat poured from off her face and her fingers dug into the bed sheets...If Zidane were here,he'd tell her to be strong...He'd tell her he'd be with her always.With scream, Garnet gave one last push and soon it was over..  
  
A shrill cry emitted from the mouth of the young pink enfant as it was whisked away to the waiting hands of a doctor to be cleaned.Garnet slumped over and sighed a sigh of relief.She could imagine it now.Steiner's eyes filling up with tears of joy,Vivi curiously peering at the young enfant,Eiko asking if human babies were made the same way as Moogle babies,Quina perhaps asking if it were edible...everyone would be rejoicing at the birth of the next generation of Alexandrian royalty...everyone but Zidane..He was not here to see the birth of his baby.  
  
A nurse came to Garnet's side breaking her train of thought and presented the swaddled infant to her."Here is your baby my Queen.."The nurse beamed."You have a beautiful little girl."Garnet stared at the nurse and by instinct,reached her arms out to her accepting her precious cargo.The nurse walked away and Garnet moved the towels aside to look into her baby's face.  
  
Like most newborns,she had no distinguishing features yet.No hair,and her eyes were closed tightly shut,not revealing their color.So tiny and helpless,Garnet felt so guilty for even casting any blame upon her child..upon their child.She held the crying baby close to her and started humming the familiar tune.Like magic,the baby grew silent and fell asleep.Garnet sighed as she had a fashback of Zidane finding her on the balcony as he first heard her sing...This song of memory carried many painful emotions with it.  
  
The nurse returned to her side and smiled."What shall you name her?"Garnet only shook her head."I don't know yet"She and Zidane didn't even name the child.Well...she didn't know the name."I have the perfect name!"Zidane said."But I'll tell you when the baby is born and we see if its a boy or girl.It'll be special that way."Why hadn't she coaxed it outof him then?  
  
Sighing,Garnet gave the baby back to the nurse."I am tired" she said."So very tired."The baby immediately began crying,longing for the touch and voice of her mother.The nurse looked concerned and made a step to Garnet,but was stopped by another who shook her head"Let her rest...she's been through a lot already."The nurse obliged and they both gave their well wishes and congratulations to the Queen who turned and closed her eyes,waiting for the peaceful rest of sleep to take over.  
  
No one noticed the lone figure peering in through the window.  
  
  
  
Hmm..where shall I go from here?What shall I name the baby...I guess I'll have to give it some thought...  
  
bye now!~*Janelle~* 


End file.
